Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen
by musicbox's will
Summary: AU! That awkward moment when people think your dating a guy you don't even know, because of one little...Er...misunderstanding. - SK-
1. Chapter 1

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!**_

_Chapter One: It's A Misunderstanding, I Promise!_

Okay so, I've always been single and I didn't really mind that, I was content. _Was._ Then all my friends started to get boyfriends and well...yeah. I suddenly started to feel very envious, but always hid it. Who am I, you ask? Kairi, Kairi Lockhart. I don't know who my father is, and don't want to. I moved to Destiny Islands at age five, Mom thought we should move to "Start Fresh" and we've just stayed here ever since. Okay, moving on to my _very_ weird family, my mom is Tifa Lockkhart (As you have probably already guessed.) and we have some abnormal living arrangements. One of her friends had died and no one would take in her children, mom having a big heart, decided to take them in as her own. There are three of them to be exact, Selphie and Olette-the twins, and Yuna, they all have green eyes (well Yuna has _one _green eye,) and brown hair. Selphie is the hopeless romantic, Olette is the responsible one and Yuna is the shy one. If you put them all together they looked like triplets! Not kidding. My family and I live in a mansion due to mom's hard work, I feel sort of bad for her having to work a lot and support us. We get along great and all, but it can get a bit hectic with having an all-girl household. My school life is okay, I have friends and get good grades, it's pretty average. I have a normal life, well as normal as it can get.

Well I now find myself in this mess: you see I heard someone singing and I got curious, so I went to investigate. See, this is where the problem begins;the guy was playing the piano and he had a pretty good voice so I continued to listen. Bad idea, because in the next moment when I tried to sneak away,I tripped. He got up to see who was there and in the process caught me,so we looked like we were about to kiss. _That's _when everyone came to see what was going on.(Don't ask me how they heard because I really don't know.) They see us in this position and BAM! We're dubbed the "Cutest Couple In School." Kill me now...

Everyone started gaping at us and my friends "congratulated" me. I don't even know the guy! _Great._ Now they'll start questioning me.

"We-we're NOT a couple!" I shouted in hopes of clearing this all up.

"So your 'Friends With Benefits'?" Someone asked.

We both got red in the face and yelled 'No!' In return everyone laughed and said we were in denial. I then stomped out of the room angrily, telling myself to avoid him. _That_ would surely help them get the message! How did they even hear that anyways? It's like they were planning on humiliating me! Unfortunately, he _followed_ me! Is he stupid or something?! I started to walk faster, but he just caught up.

"Hey! Wait, stop! I need some answers!" Does he ever stop yelling?

"What?" I snapped as I turned around. "You're just going to make this situation worse if you keep on following me!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one being a stalker!" He screamed holding his hands up in defense.

"Me? A stalker! I was just curious, as to what that sound was! It's not my fault you're so loud," I grumbled.

"_Really_ now? Because I didn't see anyone but YOU come into the room up until now," He retorted.

Crap. He got me there. I just mumbled a lame "Shut up." as we continued onwards. He grinned triumphantly at his little victory.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked as his spiked brown hair bounced up and down.

"Kairi, yours?" I responded.

"Sora, where are we going anyways?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the little island. Why are you still following me? I gave you answers!" I exclaimed.

He just chuckled and began running ahead. So now I have to deal with _this_? Not what I asked for. Oh yeah! Let me explain why we can leave right now: it's lunchtime. That's really it. Sora started to get farther and farther away so I decided to catch up. He took that as a challenge and hastened his speed. Ugh! I had to run even _faster_ to keep up. When we got to the boats I was out of breath. I gave him my scariest look and he start to back away.

"Hehe, for such a cute person, you sure look intimidating!" That was the point! Wait...Did he just call me _cute? _Oh he was going to pay for that! I promise he will! I'm just making this situation worse aren't I?

I just murmured something and stepped in the boat. We rowed for a bit while watching the crystal blue water rise then fall before making it to our destination. I got up quickly and ran to the dock. I _swear_ I heard him giggling.

"Hey Sora?" I asked suddenly, he turned his head to let me know he was listening. "Why were you singing in the music room?" I questioned while tilting my head to the side.

"Uh...Well I was bored and I was certain no one would hear me!" He said nervously while scratching his head. I was pretty sure he was lying by his body language and how he talked. But why would he lie? He was blushing too? Wow he's really weird...

The sun beat down on us as we stared at the sky in silence. It was peaceful and nice just sitting there watching seagulls go by. A gentle laugh escaped my lips as I looked out into the distance. Sora's baby-blue eyes seemed to question my motives as I stood up, remembering the promise I made to myself. Suddenly I cupped water into my hands and gave him my sweetest smile before dumping it on him.

"That's for following me!" I whispered. I couldn't say it was for calling me cute because that would confuse him, and it was the next best reason I could think of. I puzzle you don't I?

He shook the water from his hair like a dog, making me giggle. Sora gave me a death glare, which I responded to by skipping away. Then I remembered it was a school day and looked at my watch: it was 12:40 pm, lunchtime would soon be over.

"I think we should head back now, people are probably wondering, and it's almost time for class," I informed as we both walked to the boats and got in. His expression looked angry, probably because I poured water on him. I should really be careful now, he could be plotting revenge. Why was I even hanging out with him in the first place? Wasn't this a little fast and anyways we were just causing a mountain of problems to start arising.

When Sora and I got back, we both went our separate ways and people gave us strange stares. I sat through the rest of the hours being tormented by notes. _Notes._ I didn't know a piece of paper could be so cruel! Finally it was time to leave. I bolted out of there right after grabbing my things. Selphie was sure to have a flood of questions! Curse my bad luck! Of course I was right because my phone started to ring _constantly._ This would be all over town by next morning! I really hated being clumsy. I ignored everyone of them and took the long way home. On the way I bumped into Naminè, one of my friends. She gave me a grin and casually strolled towards me. I just groaned.

"A little birdie told me your an 'item' with someone," She greeted.

"Nami~ you _know_ not to believe those rumors!" I whined. I was actually surprised she believed them, because normally she wouldn't.

"I didn't, until they told me you ran off with him to the Land Of Fairytales! Okay, I made that last part up, but still it's cute!" She said dreamily.

"Get your head out of the clouds! Yeah, I walked off, but _he_ followed me!" In my defense this was true.

"What if it's fate? You could be soul-mates!" She eagerly responded.

I snorted and told her: "Your starting to sound like Selphie! It's unrealistic and not true!"

"So! I can fantasize!" She jokingly answered, then I gave her a hug and baded her goodbye.

Naminè was one of the only other people than myself to not have a boyfriend. So we could relate to each other. She was an artist, but frankly her pictures looked like a two-year-old had drawn them. I actually told her that once, and she just laughed and thanked me for the any 'criticism'. She _has _gotten better though.

Birds chirped happily as I swung my backpack back and forth, I was lucky I didn't have any homework tonight. Nomally we would have a huge load of it! Not kidding. What was that song Sora was singing again? It went something like: _Oh I'm letting it go,_

_I know that I'm caught right in the middle of,_

_I'm in between it all,_

_Oh I'm done with this half way love,_

_That I'm here in the middle of,_

I'll just have to ask him tomorrow. Guess I'll talking to him again. Wow Kairi, first you avoid him then you want to talk to him! I feel _so_ confused with myself right now.

I continued on my way and looked around, I was in the park, not far from my house. I watched the children play for a while, smiling to myself. They were so cute! The way their eyes lit up in fascination and how they could just lighten up your day with their innocence made them even more lovable! Okay, I'm getting off track. I passed them and noticed people giving me weird looks. Please don't tell me the rumor's already spread! Stupid misunderstandings and rumors..

When I got home I threw my backpack on the couch preparing to relax, being me I didn't notice someone sitting down. So, when I heard a voice it startled me. No wonder nobody didn't say anything when I opened the door!

"So, Kairi I heard you finally got a boyfriend."

Three words: Curse. My. Life.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: Who's the mysterious person? You'll find out in the next chapter 'kay? I hope this wasn't too bad! Tell me what you think, well that is if you review. The song Kairi mentioned was **__**Stuck in the Middle**__** by**__** Parachute.**__** Anyways, I would really like it if you gave me some constructive criticism. I felt really awkward writing Kairi's biography, but I'm just weird like that. Bye-bye :D**_

_**Edited:1/19/13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

_Chapter Two: When Nobody Understands_

_Crap._

"So, Riku, I heard you finally came out of the closet. "

"Didn't you already know that? I did that _ages_ ago." He said in his 'girliest' voice while flipping his silvery long hair.

"Then why haven't you tried helping me with my fashion sense?" I teased back.

"Puh-lease, it's no use helping an already hopeless case."

"Okay, I'm glad to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

Riku dropped the girly voice and said:"Our dear friend, Axel informed me of your new _relationship._"

Axel? Well of _course _it'd be him. Anyways, you're probably wondering how I know Riku. As you can see we're friends and we've known each other for years. Must you really know how we met? Ugh.._Fine. _I was about six and Mom signed me up for dance lessons and so a few days later I was in a room full of girls. Then, some guy about seven years old walked in, all the girls were scared of him, even me. We thought he had cooties okay! Did I mention I was learning how to tap dance? Well, I was. Moving on, one day I was paired up with him for a dancing recital and I was _terrified! _Then I found out he wasn't so bad and we became friends.

"_Wait_, how did you get inside?"

"I climbed in through your window," He said casually.

"Yes, because that explains _everything,_" I sarcastically noted.

Riku ignored my comment and walked into the kitchen. My house being big, it took him a few minutes to find it, even though he'd been here _hundreds _of times. Suddenly I heard a squeal and an "OMG!", definitely Selphie. I bolted for my room before she could question me, I would face her later. Sitting down on my bed, I grabbed my iPod and put on some music. I soon felt myself dozing off.

_**-Dream-**_

_I was standing by the sea watching the waves go up and down and heard giggling. The darkness engulfed me as I walked towards something. It was..Bright and had the purest color to it. Light. My fingertips touched the orb and suddenly, I was blinded._

_"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you...I promise!"_

_"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again."_

_I've told you before, I don't __**remember.**__"_

_"I didn't want to be __**found.**__"_

_"My friends are my __**power!**__"_

_**Is this promise broken or unbroken? Only you can decide. Goodbye, **__Kairi._

_I was still standing in place wondering what was happening. What promise?_

_**Let the future decide.**_

_I then felt my eyelids start to open. I was waking from my slumber..._

_**-End Of Dream-**_

What...Was that about? Okay, so I don't really recall much of the dream I just had, but it seemed important. I absolutely _hate_ it when I can't understand or remember a dream! It's so frustrating! Then, I heard a banging on my door, which nearly make me fall onto the floor.

"Kai-kai! Is it _REALLY _true you have a boyfriend!? Please let me in!" Selphie whined behind the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumbled to myself.

The thing about Selphie is that she's _very_ persistent. Which gets annoying at times, but could also helps her in other ways.

Lazily I got up from the floor and unlocked the door, I felt her tackle me eagerly. Literally. _Great, _just great, Kairi! Well, it was either letting her ask me questions or hear her talk to the door for hours. Which is the smarter choice?

I told her it was just my peers misinterpreting what they saw and that they just liked spreading rumors. She got all sad and mentioned _him. _Who is him? Some guy I used to know. Leave it at that. After that I pushed her out of my room and told her to go play in traffic. I understand that Selphie isn't a child, but some of her actions are, well, _childish._

Now, what to do? I don't really stay in my room all too much. My eyes darted to the window and I stared out it. Should I talk to Sora tomorrow just to ask about a song? It sounded like he was singing for someone...Oh well! I guess...My eyes suddenly fell on the box in the corner of my room: it was a worn out brown color with my name engraved on it. I slowly strolled towards it. I opened the lid and a melody immediately started playing.

A music box.

My hands dropped it when the melody began playing. Tune. What tune? Song. What song? Who gave this to me? I felt _way_ to sentimental at that moment. I quickly left the room leaving the box still playing it's song. I was still shaking, so I decided to do something to get my mind off it.

" Kairi! It's me!" I turned to see a raven-haired girl now standing by the doorway smiling at me. Holy crap, it's Xion! I squealed and gave her a bear hug.

Xion was one of my friends that I barely got to see due to her studying abroad. She was still an awesome friend, though. We've been through thick and thin and all that good stuff.

"Hi! What're you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here because my parents wanted me to come home for a while," She stated calmly.

"How long?"

"A few weeks, or so."

We chatted for a while until I had an idea.

"Hey Xion, can you keep a secret?" I asked suddenly. I knew Riku had a crush on Xion, so I decided to tell her something.

"Yes...?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Riku took tap dancing lessons with me when we were younger and he was really good."

I walked away knowing what was to happen next. 3...2...1!

"So, Riku I heard you can tap dance. Mind showing me some moves?"

"KAIRI!"

I ran off cackling like a witch. He was _surely_ going to get me back later, but I'm just going to live in the moment for now.

You know that saying 'What comes with the good comes with the bad'? Well, I sort of believe it now. I had ran outside and saw that it was nighttime. I'm getting to the point! Well, I swam to the Little Islands and hurried into this one cave. I remember hiding there when I was little and he wouldn't think to find me there, right? Well, Sora was in there too.

Did I mention that there's this huge boulder and that it _magically_ moved and now I'm stuck in a cave with someone I barely know?

Well, I am.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: Awkwarddd...Doesn't Kairi have the worst luck? Is it weird that I update randomly? What do you think the dream Kairi had meant? I hope this wasn't tedious! **_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx:**__**I felt so happy when I saw your review! I started smiling from ear to ear! -insert internet hug here- It's also really awesome that your my first ever reviewer! When you said that you were happy I FINALLY uploaded something, I couldn't help but picture you just sitting there. XD**_

_**Miwasaki Yuki rin:**__**Yep, your right about that! C:**_

_**Lalala:**__**Thank you for the constructive criticism! I'm not being sarcastic. :D :D**_


	3. Stuck In A Cave

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

_Chapter Three: Stuck In A Cave_

Why me? Out of _all_ people why do _I _have such horrible luck? That's when I noticed something: Sora was_ crying? _Suddenly, I couldn't help, but feel...bad...guilty...sad...? No, it was something much more. I couldn't help ,but frown. I didn't like seeing people depressed. I wanted to live a happy, colorful, life. Quietly I backed away trying to make sure he didn't notice me.

His tears, I _**hated**_ seeing them, yet I don't understand why. '_Stop, just stop crying. I want to cheer you up, but I'm afraid. Sora, you obviously don't want anyone to see you like this, so I'll hid in the shadows. I...Understand you.' _I gripped onto the wall trying my best not to scream.

I watched him sulk for _hours._ Finally, it ended. I waited a few minutes then revealed myself.

"What? How? Y-you?!" Sora screamed while pointing and jumping like I was some sort of animal.

"Relax, I came to this place when I was young."

"So you're old now?"

_"Oh yes,_ because I look like a grandma," I retorted sarcastically. "by the way, how did you know about this place?"

He just ruffled his hair and his eyes fell downcast. He wasn't telling me something, I knew it. Sighing, I looked around the cave. Dim light poured through the cracks in the ceiling and now I could only see the silhouette of Sora. I'm stuck in a cave with a guy that people think I'm dating. I fail at getting rid of stupid rumors.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Splash!_

It's raining and dark. This sucks horribly.

"A storm? At this particular moment? Of course," I mumbled under my breath.

"_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is sn-"_

"Shut up."

After that we were both left in silence. Suddenly the rain started to cascade down, _harder._ Being me, I tried to get into a dry spot. I slipped and screamed before (you guessed it) caught into the arms of a certain brunette. I felt my face heat up as we stayed in that position for a moment or so.

My heart had begun beating faster and I felt his eyes on me. The weird thing was, I felt this warm sensation while in his arms. It _tempted_ me to stay there for a bit longer, then I remembered something: I wasn't going to like a guy, even _if _I was jealous of my friends. All because of_ him._

I shivered and carefully balanced myself. Then, I saw something in his eyes, even with the poor lighting I still took notice of it.

"Sora...?" I asked worriedly.

He just stared back at me not answering my unfinished question.

"T-try not to fall again," He whispered.

Something in me just _clicked._ _Try not to fall again. Try not to fall __**in love**__ again. _I felt him step closer to me. The water crawled down my skin as I stood there stiffly.

_I never knew, I never knew,_

_That everything was falling through,_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue,_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth,_

_But that's how it's got to be,_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy,_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see,_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears,_

Sora, Sora was singing for me. I didn't know how to react as he kept singing. I knew this song, it was a song by _The Fray._ Over My Head! That's what it was called! Why was he singing for me though? I peered questioningly at him. Then I joined in:

_And suddenly I become a part of your past,_

_I'm becoming the part that don't __**last,**_

The part that _doesn't_ last.

The one thing that I didn't want to happen. The lyrics reminded me of something,but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It felt like deja vu. Has this happened before? The rain had stopped and I could hear the wind swishing softly, oddly enough, it fit the moment. Just the two of us standing there singing. Something caught my eye: two stars shining brightly.

_I'm losing you and it's effortless,_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the __**ground,**_

I felt him grasp my shoulders, almost like he was desperately needing something. Then I recalled the music box. No, this wasn't the song that played, but it popped into my mind randomly.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: Told you I was going to update another chapter! Tell me what you think and what you liked/disliked. My big sis has a story up on , Yu Yu Hakusho fans if your interested in it, go check it out. It's called In Their Own Point Of View and my sister's penmame is ForeverIaMmE. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Sorry if it's short.**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: For your awesome reviews! :D**_

_**EliXSora4Ever: For putting this story in your favorites. ;D It really made me happy when you did so! **_

_**Originally, musicbox.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Four: The Island Where I Used To Play_

_"I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

_"I know you will!"_

I open my heavy eyelids to hear the birds chirping, but that's not what threw me off. What threw me off was that I was in a _cave!_ Then, I remembered last night. Which, made me become very panicked. Why? Well, how _exactly_ did I fall asleep? In a certain _someone's _arms. I blushed a scarlet red and wiggled my way out. Hm, this place seems a _lot_ nicer when it's daytime. I could see the vibrant blue sky through the cracks in the ceiling and I felt nostalgic.

My footsteps echoed loudly as I circled around the area. My eyes landed on a drawing.

A badly drawn picture of two people sharing a paopu fruit.

I gazed at it for such a long time that I thought my eyes were going to burn out! Then, I knelt down to touch it gently. It registered something in my brain, well for a second. The image soon fled from my mind and I could hear Sora starting to wake from his slumber.

_"No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back __**here"**_

A soft smile formed on my lips and ever so slowly, the moment ended.

Oh crap! The boulder, I haven't tried moving it! I ran as fast as I possibly could to the entrance and the huge rock was still there! Ugh... I heard him walking up behind, most likely wondering why I was up and why there was something blocking our path. I turned, looked at him, and gave a nervous smile.

"Um, this boulder somehow got stuck here, and is blocking our path," I told him.

I expected him to shout or scream, but he did the exact opposite: he laughed. I peered at him utterly confused. Isn't he supposed to be angry or something, but he's _chuckling? _His laughter, it was contagious, and addicting. We chortled for no apparent reason. Then my eyes widened and I blurted out something.

"I hope Riku's not mad at me anymore!"

"Why'd he be angry with you?" Sora stared at me intently.

"I told his crush that he tapped danced when he was younger," I said without much thought.

Sora had this funny look on his face like he understood more than he was letting on. Almost like he was trying to keep a secret. He strolled past me and started pushing the rock. What surprised me was that it started to _move._ Just a little, but was still moving. When did he get so strong? I _knew _exactly when, yet I didn't. I couldn't recall anything about knowing, but I just... It's hard to explain. Okay?

He stopped for a bit to catch his breath.

"Kairi! Stop standing there being useless and help me!" He panted irritably.

I sighed then started to help out. After, quite a while we _finally_ got the rock to get out of the entrance!

_Wait,_ how did Sora know about Riku? There's definitely something going on here. Even though, I don't know what it is. I stepped out into the sunlight and watched the waves dance forever-more. I lost sight of Sora and saw two swords in the sand. I know I played here as a child, but how did two play toys get here? I'm just confusing myself. I stood up and looked to see Sora motioning for me to come over there. I scampered over to see what he was looking at.

It had a pretty yellow on the very end, which reminded me of a sunset. We were both so fascinated with it that we didn't notice someone standing behind us.

"Can you two get _anymore_ childish? Seriously, looking for seashells?"

"Riku, shut up. This one is really pretty," I said absent-mindedly.

Wait, _RIKU!?_ When did he get here?

"Just like old times." Riku answered as he stretched out onto the silky sand.

Old...Times? I feel so utterly dumb right now. The wind rushed through my hair as I looked up to see Sora and Riku having an eye conversation. How come I didn't know that much about my childhood? Why couldn't I just suddenly recall a memory?

What was that song that played when I opened the music box I had?

_Simple And Clean._

"Kairi, your mom wants you to watch some kid for her."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Pay-back," He said simply.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you left the kid at home!" I screamed.

Like I said before, I love children (not in the pedo-ish way) and I get paranoid when I have the responsibility of taking care of them. I don't treat them like their stupid or anything, I just care and don't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Then, I won't tell you."

I ran to the boats and could hear Sora and Riku laughing. Jerks. When I stepped in I started to move the oars as fast as I could. When I finally got back to the main islands I dashed to my house. Which, in return earned some curious stares. I ignored them and kept on sprinting. I probably looked like some sort of maniac, but at the moment I didn't care. I opened the door to see a young girl sitting on the couch. Her innocent eyes scanned me and then she ran up to hug me.

I was taken aback by her bold moves, but returned the gesture.

"It's you," She whispered quietly. That's when I understood who it was.

Yuffie.

_Chapter Completed_

_**Author's Note: What do you think so far? Also, why is Yuffie so important to the plot. Your reviews light up my day!**_

_**Thanks To:**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx:Haha, yes their chemistry is growing!**_

_**Guest: Thank you! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_*READ PLEASE*: I'm writing this chapter in Sora's point of view!_

_Chapter Five: She'll Never Be Mine_

Kairi. Remember when you told me about being rejected? How the idiotic bastard told you horrible things? How he told you, you weren't good enough, even though you _are?_ Not were, _ARE,_ because your just as amazing as you were then, maybe even more. Remember how you ran into my arms crying and how I had to stay strong for you? Of course you don't.

We were a trio, me, you, and Riku. The three of us always together, Riku acted as the mature one, me as the silly one, you as the tomboy. I remember how Riku always acted as a big brother to everyone and we had our own group. A circle of other friends, how we all got along so well, like a _**family. **_It didn't matter how many "Family Members" we gained or lost we were still happy. When everything was so simple and innocent.

Then, you suffered through the pain of what that guy said to you.

You felt _insecure._

_Unloved._

_Like you weren't enough._

It made everyone depressed and we all drifted apart. We just wanted you to feel joy and love. Remember when we drew that picture, the picture that promised an everlasting friendship? Why did we all drift apart?

It was on that same night. You forgot most of your childhood and most of all, you forgot:

Me.

I had finally cheered you up and we were joking around and laughing, like usual. The guy that rejected you had the nerve to talk to you. I started to feel angry and I saw you try your best to not let tears escape your blue eyes. He began chortling at you and Kairi, I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself: I punched him. I expected him to lung at me, he didn't.

He hit _you._

That asshole hit _you. _You, _my _Kairi. _My best-friend. _

Then, he ran _away. _I was too worried about you to chase after him. I was shaking as I held you in my arms. He had hit you on the head and then I picked you up bridal style and carried you to the hospital. Your sisters and mother came over there right away looking very apprehensive.

That's when I knew: our family of friends were gone. Ruined. They told us you had memory loss and I couldn't take it anymore. So I **walked away. **You had forgotten me and your memories of all fun times me and all the rest of our friends had.

We were heart-broken.

Xion moved away.

Selphie, Olette, Yuna, and Riku tried to help you recall your memories by talking about your childhood.

Naminè drew pictures of memories and showed them to you.

Roxas, Vanitas, and Ventus, my cousins gave you hints on your past.

Tifa showed you photos, in hopes that it would help.

And I hid in the shadows, making sure you wouldn't notice.

Yet it didn't help.

I was afraid to see your face, to say hello and start new. I didn't want all those memories to go to waste. If I shared new experiences with you, then I first wanted you to recall at least one memory. It pained me the most when I saw you walk into the music room and gaze at me curiously. Only _you_ heard me sing.

It's always been that way. Only _you_ knew about my stage fright. _Only you, Kairi. _Now, all my fears and secrets are kept with a person who doesn't know she knows them. I should feel happy, but I don't. I'm hiding _secrets_ from you. If I told my younger self that, then he would laugh right in my face. _That's_ how close we were. When we were in that cave you had this sorrowful look on your face. So I did the only thing that could sooth you when we were friends:

I sang.

It had worked and you even joined in. I couldn't help, but feel this warmth. That it still comforted you when I sang. That you had barely changed. I wanted to hold you in an embrace, but didn't _dare _do so. Kairi, I _miss you. _ Yet you can't see it. I know you know when I'm lying.

Why'd you forget me?

Why'd you forget your childhood?

Why did you forget the bond we all had?

The way we all laughed like a bunch of kids?

_**Why?**_

_Because of __**him.**_

Kairi, you'll never know. I'm sorry that I let my anger get out of hand. I was just trying to _protect_ you. I didn't know this would break everyone apart. So I apologize Lastly, I understand you'll never be _**mine.**_

_**"**You may never know what the future holds."_

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note:I understand it's sad and this is supposed to be a humorous story, but when I saw xxxHikari-Kuraixxx's review that got me thinking of their past and so I present to you this chapter! Who do you think is the person who did this to everyone? Sorry about the cussing. I nromally don't cuss in chapters, but this sort of expresses Sora's feelings. **_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx:You gave me inspiration! I can't express how grateful I am right now! XD**_

_**PepsiColaFresh:Riku's mean isn't he? Haha. :D**_

_**Lionessdreamxx98:Thanks for favoriting and following my story! I'm feel so loved right now! XD**_

_**Originally, musicbox.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Six:Baby-sitting_

_Yuffie._

A smile played on my lips as stared down at her. Why was she shaking? I wanted to say it was okay, but I didn't understand why. So I stood there in awkward silence hugging the girl I was baby-sitting.

_Wait..._How did I know her name? I looked her straight in the eyes and asked for her name, ironically it was the same name I thought it was. This, is weird. _Very _weird. I smiled at her once again, before asking her a question: "So,what would you like to do?"

Her eyes lit up like lanterns and she said she wanted to go to the park before grabbing my hand. Then, I was outside with her being dragged to the park. The sun shone down brightly as we walked towards the playground. Children laughed happily, and everything looked peaceful. Yuffie ran off excitedly and started to chatter with the other kids. I walked over to the bench and sat down. Guess this job _won't _be so hard after all.

I looked all around me and saw that barely anyone was there, which was kind of unusual due to it being a really sunny day. It was boring, but oh well. My mind started to wander off to why Sora had sung to me the night before. _Wait,_ was he serenading? No! Why would I think that? Only couples do that kind of thing! His voice calmed me down for some weird reason, even though we barely know each other.

_**"He knows you, but you have forgotten him."**_

_**"You just don't want to remember the past you had."**_

How come I keep on hearing these voices in my head? I'm pretty sure I'm not paranoid or anything, but they get annoying and frustrating. Also, why can't I answer questions I _should_ be able to answer? Guess I have a bad memory or I'm just weird.

I watched her play for a bit then saw the sun was going down. I loved watching sunsets! Their so pretty! I _think_ I remember promising to watch one with someone, but I'm not sure. Yuffie came running over to me with a bunch of flowers. I giggled when she put some in my hair, it was just so fun feeling warmth and innocence. I shook them from my cherry red hair laughing like an idiot. I felt a pair of curious eyes on me and her the whole time, but didn't check to see who it was. I mean, your childhood innocence. Like, when everything was just butterflies and rainbows. I _love_ when I get that feeling!

Then, Yuffie blurted out something that made my heart stop.

"You know, you sorta' remind me of Aerith!" Realizing what she said she covered her mouth and shook her head, trying to take back her words.

_...Aerith...?_

Isn't that Yuna and the twins...? Suddenly I didn't want to think of that anymore. I grinned forcefully before taking her hand and walking her over to the ice-cream truck. I ordered chocolate while she got vanilla. What a _bad_ idea to give her sugar! Why? Well, giving a child ice-cream makes them hyper. When giving _Yuffie_ sweets is like asking for a person to embarrass you. What she did exactly was _mortifying._

She asked me about "it". I think we all know what "it" means. If you do not then I'll quote what she asked.

"Kairi, where do babies come from? People always talk about fruits when I ask this question, but I don't know why. So, can _PLEASE_ tell me?!"

This was my response:"Yuffie, I don't want to ruin your innocent thoughts so I can't tell you. Wait till your older, okay?"

"How does it ruin my 'innocent' thoughts?"

"Um...Like I said, you just _don't _want to know." I scratched my neck nervously as I told her that.

The bad part was that everyone was watching. _Watching. _Do they have anything else to do then see a teenage girl try to explain to a child why she can't tell her where babies come from?! _Seriously..._ Well, I would probably watch too, if _I _hadn't been the one telling her that. To add to that, she started to jump around and I couldn't control her! Ugh...I got confused stares as I tried to pull her off of a truck. Yes, that's how bad it got. I now have the knowledge of not giving treats to little kids. How did I _not_ know that?

Everything after that went totally fine, until _he_ came around. Yes it was _him._ I tried to usher Yuffie out of the park so we wouldn't be seen, but as you all can see I have bad luck.

_Very,_ bad luck.

So, of course he sees me, but do you want to know what he says? It utterly would make a girl want to bitch-slap him to the ground, not kidding.

"Hi, _Kairi._ I see you've _finally _ got prettier. Too bad, your still not dating material."

I. Hate. My. Life.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note:Sorry for the errors and all! I also think this chapter was a bit boring, but yeah. Okay so, can you please answer the poll thingy on my profile!? I need an antagonist, but I don't want him to be stereotypical! I want it to be a big surprise, but I don't know who to chose! You can also put who you want it to be in the reviews. I may not even chose someone from the poll! So, you won't really know. I apologize for not updating all week, but I has school and all. I hope this chapter wasn't really short!**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx:Yes Sora IS angry! It's understandable though! XD**_

_**Gohan Roxas:I LOVE your screen-name! It's awesome! About the who is 'he' question you'll just have to find out! :D**_

_**Lionessdreamxx98:Thank you! XD XD**_

_**I'm happy for all the reviews I got so chocolate cheese cake for everyone! It's an inside joke. **_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Seven:Breaking Into My Own House_

"I would _like_ to say you've gotten handsomer, but I would be lying." I snapped back while giving him my best troll face.

I grabbed Yuffie's hand and walked out of there. Why must I always gather attention? It's irritating. I'm glad I'm away from _him._ As you can tell we have a past, no I won't tell you his name! You'll just have to be patient.

I didn't want to go home yet so I decided to take Yuffie somewhere. We strolled down to the market street and started to browse through shops. I couldn't help but grin when she got excited and asked me if she could buy something. I bet a bunch of people thought we were sisters!

_Sisters...? _Why would I think that!? We weren't...Never mind.

When we sauntered out, I saw that it was nighttime. The stars looked beautiful as they shone brightly over the night sky. My hair whisked forward as we continued on home. It was getting a bit chilly even though we were on a tropical island. I shivered due to not having a coat on and felt a raindrop fall on my skin. _Again!?_

_**"Look! The sky's crying! Why's it so sad? Is it because your crying -?"**_

_**"NO! Just because my name means sky doesn't mean the sky is crying!"**_

_**"Then why are you so angry and gloomy!? Doesn't it sulk with you?"**_

_**"No, it doesn't. Even though I cry doesn't mean everyone is crying."**_

_Rain? Sky? _

_Doesn't my name mean ocean or something like that?_

I snapped out of my little flashback when I felt a tug on my jeans. Crap! I grabbed her hand once more and ran the rest of the way home. I panted after making it to the front door. I jiggled the knob before seeing that it was locked. I grunted in frustration as I rummaged around for the spare keys.

"Where are they?!" I whispered angrily searching under the rug that said 'Welcome!'.

Well, _I_ don't feel welcomed. Even though, this is my own house! I felt the Yuffie's questioning stare as I kept looking around. Okay then, if I can find the keys then I'll just break in.

My own home.

Yes, I understand that I'm very strange, but in that situation, I didn't really care. I grinned reassuringly at at the girl I was baby-sitting and picked her up. I then went to the gates in the back and boosted her over. After that, I climbed over the fence. Just to let you know, _never_ do this kind of thing in the rain! It's _hard._Okay, I helped her up and blah blah blah. Soon enough I saw the balcony and got an idea. Due to me having rare case of idiotitis I tried to jump up to the balcony. Which did _not_ help at all.

I soon found out the back door was unlocked (as well as the gates.) so I walked in with Yuffie by my side. I heard music coming from my room, so I went to investigate. _MY room._ Nobody's allowed there! I raced up there as fast as I could and saw Selphie red-handed.

"Selphie," I growled quietly. "your going to pay for this!"

Knowing what I meant her eyes widened in shock as she tried to escape. She was too slow and was soon in a headlock. She yelped in pain before giving me the puppy dog eyes. I have to admit, she was good at it. Sadly though, that didn't get her off the hook.

"What're you doing in my room! You know your not allowed in here!"

"Well," She started while twirling a piece of her brown hair. "I was curious and wanted to see if you had anything interesting."

"And how _exactly_ would you define interesting?"

"Just something that would cure my boredom," She said vaguely.

I turned to see what she was looking at and saw a childhood picture sticking out of one of the drawers. She then trotted out of the room happily. Curse her sneakiness! My eyes travel back to the photo and I stuffed it back in the drawers without looking at it.

_**"Like I said before: you don't WANT to remember the past."**_

I scanned the room to see if I had to pick up anything, seeing nothing my eyes wandered to the music box. I shook my head before pushing it under my bed. Gosh, this has been _one_ eventful day. Normally. nothing really happens around here.

I looked up at the fan and sighed. Then I lazily fell onto the bed. My bedroom looked super-girly with it's tainted pink walls and the lacy white curtains. I don't _hate_ my room, I just don't think it's my type of thing. Even though I feel comfortable with it this way, sometimes I don't and want to rearrange it. Then, I decide not to. Guess I'm just like that.

I honestly hope Selphie or someone is playing with Yuffie. If not, then I'm in _huge_ trouble! Wait, wouldn't her parents or guardian have picked her up by now? Probably spending the night or something. I should probably check up on her. With that thought I got off the bed and headed downstairs.

Yuffie was on the couch hugging her knees together in the dark. Well, aren't I nice to leave her in the dark like this? Sarcasm intended.

"Yuffie," She turned her head to let me know she was listening. "why don't you come and get ready for bed? I'll help you."

She nodded eagerly, probably wanting to go somewhere that looked a bit happier. I can't really blame her for that though, this place _did_ look scary at night without the lights on. We walked into the bathroom and did the usual routine.

"Can I sleep in your room?"

It was a simple question and I should've seen it coming, but I didn't. I gave her a curt nod before leading the way to my room. After tucking her into one side of the bed, I was going to stay up for a while. Then she asked me something else:

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

I smirked at her before starting to sing.

_The sky's crying,_

_The moon's glowing,_

_And I'm staring now,_

_The stars shine their brightest light,_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_The wind is my lullaby,_

_The everlasting sound of nothing calms me,_

_As I fall asleep,_

_And I start to dream,_

I sang it the tune the music box was playing. That's odd, I mad those lyrics up instantly. She's actually asleep? Okay then...

After that, I turned out the lights and left.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: Yay! This chapter is ACTUALLY longer than the first! (Or at least I hope so.) I know I didn't introduce the antagonist, but he will come in! Or is it a she...Nah, I'm kidding it's a he. Oh yeah! The lullaby Kairi was singing was made up by me it's called Dreaming Night! XD I understand it's not that great, but who really cares? Is it just me or am I a fast typer and updater? XD**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**Gohan Roxas:LOL! I don't really know why, but I LOVE adding mystery to my stories! I've always done it! Yes, I do bet the suspense is killing you. XD **_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: A new product for Bob & Vanitas' Chocolate Cheese is coming out!? I'm so excited! Thanks...:D**_

_**I appreciate the reviews! I also hoped you laughed a lot during this chapter because I had fun making it!**_


	8. Never Go Shopping With Riku Ever

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Eight: Never Go Shopping With Riku. Ever._

Okay, so I'm at the mall, with a _guy friend_. No, I'm not the one that wanted to be here,_ he's _the one that suggested this idea. Apparently, everyone in my home room is going on a trip to some town that's really popular, due to winning a contest. We had to get the highest scores on a test to earn this little _"trip"_, and boy was it difficult! I just hope this is worth it. Who is this guy, you ask? Well, no other than Riku!

Yes, the "manly-man" that everyone's afraid of, likes to go shopping.

He wanted to buy some things for our vacation. I also talked Selphie into watching Yuffie, _wait..._I don't think that was such a good idea. Oh well! Even though they _could _ be on a sugar high and probably in an asylum. It's not my problem, _right now._ Anyways, after we walked into this glorious place where girls spend their boyfriends' money, we started goofing around. We had this tradition where whenever I go to the mall with Riku, he has to act gay.

And that's _exactly_ what he did.

This small "ritual" of ours, had us banned from certain stores, for doing 'immature' things. So, now we're buying materials and whatnot.

Some woman looked at us in disgust when she saw our favorite silver-haired teen examining a pink shirt as if he wanted to buy it. Homophobic bitch.

No, Riku doesn't _actually_ swing that way, it's just that people assume he does. It irritates me to no end because I _hate_ when others are ignorant and can't accept people for who they are. It's just a little pet peeve of mine. Okay enough with the rambling! This lady kept on staring at us and I began detesting the glare she gave him. I wasn't even aware Riku was angry too, and when he's mad things get out of hand.

_VERY out of hand._

"I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at me and my friend that way. It's _rude," _He said in his "real" voice.

The woman was taken aback by his voice, oh...now she's stereotypical?

"I was just curious, why would a young man like yourself, ruin his reputation by being the way he is? You could've had a girlfriend by now, and be popular, but y-"

_**SMACK! **_

My hand had suddenly found it's way to her face, and I was shaking with anger. I was standing in front of her glowering. This chick just made me furious!

"Who said you had a say in what he does with his life? You don't even _know_ him! Anyways, how do you know about his love life and if he's bullied?! Huh?" I saw her try to say something, but I just cut her off once more. "Don't you _**dare**_ say you _assumed_ any of these things, because you honestly don't know a single thing about another stranger's personal life!" I screamed in her face, finishing my little rant.

On-lookers gawked in shock at the outburst I just had. Suddenly quiet clapping could be heard throughout the store and then it became as loud as thunder. Ugh...I gained attention again. Why must I be the person everyone listens to? I mustered a sheepish smile before quickly leaving the shop with Riku right on my heels.

"You know, I'm glad to have a friend like you. Someone who can stand up to others no matter what the price. I couldn't have hit her because she was a girl, even though I was still fuming," He voiced his gratitude randomly.

I giggled before responding. "Key word: _was_ a girl. It probably does help though, having a friend that's a girl stand up for you when it's another female."

"With a boy though, it's a different story. A _totally_ different story," He retorted while chuckling hard.

I didn't see a spiky haired brunette approach us, but when he did: it scared the crap out of me!

"Boo! Hahahaha! You should see your f-face Kai!" He yelled loudly, before adding something to his sentence quickly. "Ri! Kairi! Yeah...That's, what I said."

Why'd he look so apprehensive? It was strange, and I wanted to figure him out.

_**"Kai, Kai, look at what I found! It's a seashell! Isn't it pretty?"**_

_**Yeah! Since when is my name Kai?"**_

_**"Since...Now! I can officially call you Kai instead of Kairi now because your my best friend!"**_

_**"I like my name though!"**_

_**"Don't worry, it's just a nickname! Okay?"**_

_**"Okay!"**_

I grinned even though I was hearing voices again. Get over it Kairi! Your just a bit paranoid! That's all...

"Hey, Sora when did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh! I was bored and had nothing to do then, I saw you lashing out on the girl and decided to say hi!"

"OF course _that_ would sound right in your head," Riku mumbled quietly.

"Are you implying something?"

"Yes, yes I am. Your as dense as a brick, you moron."

"You two will act like morons with me though! ..._Right?" _The baby-blue eyed boy questioned suspiciously.

I just sighed and dragged them to buy the rest of our supplies. _Wait..._Sora was in my home room, wasn't he?

Kill me now...

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note:Sorry for not updating on the weekend I was in a dilemma! Glad I got over it! Anyways, what do you think? Was it too short for your likings? Where will the trio be going? Also, who's the guy that rejected Kairi? So many questions! LOL!**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**Gohan Roxas: Aw! I'm glad you liked the lullaby! XD**_

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: Promise broken! (Gasp!) Well, sort of. I DID update on the weekend, just not two chapters each day! :D Hope you liked this! **_

_**Hm, I'm going to look up synonyms now! =D Just kidding! That'd be a weird hobby! **_

_**Originally musicbox **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Nine: Taking Off/Worst Train Ride_

I played with my hands nervously as we all piled on to the train. Today was Monday and the first day of our little 'vacation'. We'll all be staying there for three days and have to go to at least _one_ "educational" place. Isn't it awesome that I get to waste three days and _not_ have to do any homework? Not to mention in a town where I'll probably spend huge amounts of money. I should stop, I'm _pretty_ sure you're all feeling envious right now.

Oh yeah! The town's name is Radiant Garden. My home town. It feels awesome too see how it's doing. I really want to see how it's improved. That's the main reason why I'm so anxious.

As soon as we were all on the train, chattering erupted from every single corner. Well, guess it was too good to be true for everything to be perfect. That's when I noticed Sora was sitting beside me. Okay, this is going to be the worst train ride. Ever.

Don't you just _love_ how I'm so positive? Sarcasm intended.

It didn't help that he started talking to me. No, I'm not really a mean person, but sometimes I need to think about stuff. What could possibly be more important than Sora ramblings? A lot of things, but I'm talking about a few things in particular. For example, why does Sora get apprehensive when he says something totally normal? Can you see my point now?

"So what I said to the teddy bear was: 'I'm going to drink pickle juice while kicking a tree!' Then he laughed at me!"

If you're face-palming right now, I am too, except I'm doing it mentally. _This_, is what I have to listen to for the next two hours?! Brilliant. No, seriously someone should get an Oscar for assigning his seat next to mine.

After a while of listening to his nonsense, I put in my ear buds and turned up the music really loud to drone put the sound of his yakking. I hated how the cushions were so thin that it was almost like I was sitting on metal, but somewhere along the way I fell asleep.

_-Dream-_

_A child was staring out the car window, fascinated. The girl was about five and was going to visit Twilight Town. Her cherry red hair was blown in every direction due to the window being slightly open. She watched the rolling hills intensely as her mother drove and talked to her green-eyed friend._

_The sun beamed brightly as a result of it being Midday. The youth didn't bother listening to the two young mothers' conversation, knowing it wouldn't interest her. Still their words crept into her innocent mind._

_"So how long is Kairi going to stay with her Grandparents?" The younger of the two asked._

_"Just until I can find a new home, so that we can start new," The other simply replied._

_"Why are you moving though? You never DID tell me."_

_"Oh, because I have so many memories of living with her father and I don't want to think of that anymore. Also, the pay was getting a bit high."_

_The duo laughed loudly, confusing Kairi as to why exactly they were chuckling. She hadn't really understood the joke. _

_Sighing boredly, she turned back to the window in hopes of seeing something worth her while. She began twisting her hair absent-mindedly while her blue eyes scanned the area. Nothing much. Just a bunch of green slopes and flowers. Groaning in frustration, she pushed her head against the glass, wanting more than anything to fall asleep._

_When her wish didn't come true, she started to play with the other seatbelts. Suddenly getting an idea, she sat up and began twisting the belts together. She found the most unusual things to do in her past-time when everything seemed dull. _

_Her mind soon pondered on one thing: she was moving? _

_Kairi began pouting, not liking of visiting her Grandparents anymore. Why would her mom not talk to her about this? It was VERY unfair in her opinion! Once again, she slumped down in her seat. This time though, it was for the rest of the ride._

_-End Of Dream-_

I slowly opened my eyes and focused my vision on the ceiling. I yawned quietly before remembering my dream. I was weird as a kid. Now that I think about it, wasn't Aerith on the car while Mom was driving? Huh, I never really thought about that! Suddenly I became aware of something.

_Very _aware.

People were staring at me. (That's not the weird part.) I was hugging Sora like a plushie, not to mention sitting on his lap. This _surely_ gave them another reason to think we're a couple!

Well, this is awkward.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: I'm sosososososo sorry for not updating! I was in a dilemma and I didn't like how the chapter was coming out! I hoped you liked it, despite it's shortness. If there are any errors I apologize I'm writing this in the dark. Well, with the computer's light, but that's about it. I should update Unintended Plans, but it's almost midnight.**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**Gohan Roxas:Thanks! XD Your review had me laughing hard.**_

_**Daemon Prince 7: Glad you like the story! I can't reveal the heart-breaker though! :D I have t keep you interested, don't I? **_

_**Lionessdreamxx98:I'm jusr adding to the pile of questions! Hehe...Thanks. :D**_

_**SiChri and luckyseven67: Thanks for the favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it! :)**_

_**Guess what everyone? My birthday's in a few days! I have the same B-Day as Aerith, which I find a bit weird. It's still awesome though! Woohoo! **_

_**I feel very loved right now. **_

_**Originally, musicbox**_

_**Edited:February, 4, 2013**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Ten: Embarrassing_

Why me? Why is it that every _single _ time I'm with Sora we're always mistaken for a couple? Also, why must this be one of those times? Ugh...This sucked! Epically. Not to mention that everyone was videotaping our little 'moment'.

_Wait..._What?!

_Crap._

I...Don't even know what to say, not kidding.

I started trying to squirm out of the brunette's grasp, but my gosh is his grip tight! So, there I sat in Sora's lap (Hey that rhymed!) while everyone was gushing over us. _That's_ when he decided to wake up.

At first, he looked completely confused. I almost felt bad for him, with basically being humiliated by your peers and all. _Almost. _Then, I thought of myself and how everyone would become such a nuisance and ask me extremely awkward questions. You can call me a drama queen, but let's remember that I had to deal with this _all the time_.

He soon started to comprehend what had just happened and pushed me off his lap, looking quite red in the face. I felt myself collide with the window and let out a little grunt. Sora gave me these adorable puppy eyes that said he was sorry, but I was still mad. I mean, _really? _You push a girl into the window a-

_Adorable?_

Let me process that through my mind again. Did I just call Sora _adorable? _ Even if I said it in my head, it just didn't seem to go through my head that I thought of him like that. No really, I've never thought of it before!

Since I was too busy being in my own little world, I failed to realize that I was already off the bus and ignoring the blue-eyed boy's pleas for me to stop walking. Then, I was turned around quickly and met his eyes.

Blue, _very_ blue. To the point where it seemed as if the sky was hiding some of its colors in his eyes. The wind swished gently and whispered a thousand secrets into my ears as my eyes widened in shock. The sun shone brightly and the world seemed to stop.

_Silence._

No breathing could be heard, no wind, no chattering. Just the quietness of everything. I felt as if I was in a trace, I hadn't understood why my eyes had widened. Why had I felt so stunned? It didn't make any sense, at all. Suddenly, I came back to my senses and the weirdest thing came from my lips.

"You do know that 99% rapes start with hands on shoulders, right?"

Sora just looked at me like I had gone mentally insane and that was saying a _lot_ for someone like him. "Kairi, are you implying something?"

"I don't think he understands what you mean Kai," Said our favorite silver-haired friend.

"Understand what?"

"Nothing!" Riku and I responded in unison.

Holy crap! We're in Radiant Garden! How did I NOT notice that?! Gosh I'm slow! I gazed at the swirls of blues, pinks, purples, and golds, that danced in the sky gracefully. It was always calm here in Radiant Garden, when I was younger I remember that I loved picking flowers.

_**"Here, S-! Isn't it pretty?!"**_

_**"Yeah it sure is, but you have to remember! Flowers are for girls!"**_

_**"And why's that?"**_

_**"I don't know, but Riku said it wasn't manly to pick flowers."**_

_**"I don't care what he says!"**_

_**"That's only because you're a girl!"**_

_**"Is not!"**_

_**"Is too!" **_

_**"Flowers are meant to make people smile and be happy, it doesn't matter if you're 'manly' or not!"**_

I'm hearing voices in my head again. When I hear the voices though, I don't picture anything I just listen. Listen to the distinct sound, yet I don't ever see a memory flash before my eyes. Even for a split second and it's making me irritated.

I found myself standing in front of a fountain and staring at the water. I can recall so many fond memories! Also, Radiant Garden seemed to have gotten prettier with the flowers in full bloom and the sun shining brightly.

_**"Don't step on the flowers!" **_

_Aerith._

Why was I suddenly reminded of her? The flowers, she loved them and had always chastised us kids whenever we did so. Selphie would always admire them and say how she was going to give one to a boy someday. Yuna just smiled at them when she pasted by and Olette and I would make crowns for our head. We were the ones that always got into to trouble for messing with them, but it was fun.

Very fun, but Aerith was gone now and couldn't tell us that anymore. In fact, everyone forgot the little saying and never spoke of her, due to it making everyone burst out into tears.

Anyways, let's move on to a happier subject or at least _somewhat. _Okay, so we went to our hotel rooms or whatever and unpacked. Which, surprisingly took only about twenty minutes. Then, I went outside to enjoy my free time and blah blah blah.

Wait...I didn't ask Sora why I was sitting on him! I ran around the town looking for the boy and got some odd looks. (How is come I felt this was to be this expected?) When I found him near the market place I sprinted up to him almost screamed my question.

"Hey, Sora why was I on your lap when I woke up?" I panted as I looked down at the stone ground. I felt his gaze before he averted it.

"Um...Well," He said while scratching his spiky hair nervously. "You looked cold so I wanted to warm you up, but when I was looking for a blanket your head rested on my shoulder, then we hit a bump and you somehow landed on top of me. Also, I got a bit tired and fell asleep."

What a crappy explanation! No seriously, sure it makes sense, but then he told me how he got sleepy and well, that's where the realism ends. How do you get exhausted after someone sits on you? It seemed a bit suspicious...

I couldn't worry about that though, because at the moment I saw someone that made my heart stop.

...

...

...

_Literally._

_..._

_..._

_..._

It also made Sora's eyes go ablaze. Not kidding. Didn't know he could be so scary-looking! The shadow came closer to us and I felt paralyzed.

Utterly paralyzed.

It was no other than my father, the person that abandoned me and Seifer. I hate them both with a burning passion.

_Seifer._

The boy who had hit and rejected me.

_'Sometimes there's a silence, either a peaceful kind of quiet or an intense kind of quiet. The peaceful kind is rare. Very rare.'_

I feel sick right now, _very _sick.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: I'm aware that you all must hate me now and that's to be expected, but hey I'm up at 10:44 pm writing this chapter for you all because I feel bad. I love you all and missed you! I was having a hard time writing this chapter, so that's the reason. But aren't you guys glad I fought through it? XD **_

_**Also, I understand everyone wanted it to be Vanitas, but I have some plans for him and I wanted to have a twist in the story. So...Yeah. :D**_

_**I'm also glad you all like this story a lot! It makes me smile when I see a review, favorite or follow! ^_* Yay for updating! Sorry if there are any errors I'm in a hurry to get this done.**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**Gohan Roxas: It was cute, wasn't it? I apologize for the long wait!**_

_**thatguy35, xXUltimateDestructionXx, teddybearrulz, demeos123: Thanks for the favorites and follows! :)**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_*Chapter in Sora's Point Of View!*_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Eleven: Ruined..._

_No. _This wasn't supposed to be happening, so why was it? Why was that asshole here? Why? I know you can't answer my questions, but still. It confused me and I felt anger boil up inside me. I just saw him smile at me, which made me even angrier. Then, the words just flew from my mouth. I honestly wasn't planning on saying it, but it's all that I could come up with.

"Kairi's my girlfriend," I stated bluntly.

Real smooth Sora. _Real _smooth.

Now what was I supposed to do? Kairi was somehow keeping calm and would probably try to murder me later. I'm an idiot, I know. Oh _no. _Oh _no! _I just got the most embarrassing image into my mind. I would probably have to act as Kairi's boyfriend now.

_Crap._

See children, this is what happens when you don't think! Your childhood friend who doesn't remember you, somehow finds you and then, you get into awkward situations. _All the time. _Before you start squealing happily, neither bastard looked convinced. So, of course we had to do something that would probably sprout a rumor.

"Prove it," Seifer said, probably feeling amused.

Haven't we already proved it by being an overly awkward and cute couple? _NOT _that _I _think that! No not at all! Stop shaking your head! It's true! Ugh...Fine whatever puts you to sleep at night. Anyways, Kairi and my eyes widened as we stared at the two. Well, what I did most likely looked _very _misleading. I'm serious about that and I'm not always a serious person.

I put an arm around my red-haired angel- Um, I mean friend! Curse you giggling fangirls! Then, I sort of did something that would make all the girls who had a crush on me angry. I pecked her on the cheek, which in result made her blush a deep tomato red. She shifted uncomfortably and then met my gaze hesitantly.

It was like one of those mushy moments in movies and I will not describe anymore to keep my manhood going. What was that? I do _to _have such a thing called manhood! You women are shameless! Everyone was staring at us in shock.

"I guess they proved enough." Kairi's father sighed and walked off with Seifer.

What the hell?

They're planning something, aren't they?

"Sora! Why'd you have to go as far as _that?!" _I'm in big trouble, am I right? Ugh...

I turned to meet Kai's stared and just gave her a goofy smile. She just glared at me in return. Gosh, why did she have to have those big blue eyes? The kind that could lure anyone into them and suddenly become whipped. Let's just leave it at that. The wind began blowing and I felt myself shiver. I actually felt agitated for once, I mean did she _forget _what the two did to her?

"Kairi, you saw how those two were looking at you! What did you expect me to do? Say; 'Oh hey! Want to join in a game of Rainbow Unicorns?' I'm not an idiot Kairi," I exclaimed.

She held a look of surprise on her face. Maybe it was because the fact that I had never talked to her like this, unless you count our first meeting a while ago. Other than that, I had never really yelled at her only acted like a goofball. She looked as if she was about to argue back, but then sighed in defeat. Probably because she knew I was right.

Suddenly, Kairi turned on her heels and walked away. That's when I got an idea. It wasn't exactly the _brightest, _but I just did it to make a new memory.

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say,_

_'Please oh baby! Don't go!' _

_Simple and clean is t-_

"Oh will you shut up!" My friend screamed, feeling very annoyed.

What made the little scenario even funnier, was the fact that I was practically shrieking it at the top of my lungs. Also, people were giving me strange looks. Oh well, I get those _every _day. Now you must have this weird image of me in your mind. _Great..._

While I had been off in my own world Kairi had continued stormed off, leaving me all alone. Wait, was I supposed to follow her? Oh, I was? Hm, well we can't cry over spilled milk!

I was by myself now and I could see all of Radiant Garden from where I was standing. Why does this have to remind me of that one time?

_-Flashback-_

_"Sora! Come on! We have to look at the city from the very top!" A small Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs._

_The boy - supposedly named Sora was behind and panting. His spikes seemed to look crazier than usual and he looked very exhausted. The girl with cherry red hair continued to encourage him, but he felt as if he were about to pass out. Finally, he resumed to walking and the girl gave him a toothy smile. _

_Step by step he walked up the steep road and even abandoned his shoes, not thinking much of it. Kairi, all the while cheered him on and then suddenly lost her balance. She began to tumble-down at a fast speed and let out a scream of shock. That had Sora sprinting over to her._

_Soon after meeting his destination, he looked at the young girl sternly and kneeled down beside her. There was merely a bruise on her, but could make anyone feel as worried as he did. He gently touched it and regretted it, for the youth winced in pain. He grabbed her frail hands and helped her stand up._

_After steadying herself, Kairi turned to Sora only to be met with a finger pointed her way. _

_"Kairi, promise me you'll never try to do that again. Okay?"_

_She gave him a weak smile before saying:"O=okay, Sora."_

_With that the two friends walked off to join Riku and the others and promised themselves not to tell anyone of what happened._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I smiled at the memory and then heard a voice behind me. " Reminiscing, I see." I turned to see my best bud, Riku.

I gave him a grin before motioning for him to come over. He slowly sauntered over and sat down. We both watched the sun and the townspeople move on by, doing their daily things. _Daily things._

"Sora?" The silver-haired guy asked me.

"Huh?" I turned my attention to the other teen.

"Please don't break out singing."

"Pffft. I wasn't going to do _that!" _I retorted, feeling a bit defensive.

"_Really now?_ Then why did you have that look on your face, huh?" He looked disbelieving and chuckled.

"What look?"

"The look on your face when you started singing to Kairi."

"You _saw _that?"

"I saw everything. Which leads me to a question; how are you going to play off being Kai's boyfriend?" He asked.

"_Please _don't tell me you told anyone!" I begged desperately, but the only thing Riku could do was sigh.

"Sorry man..."

"Kairi's going to kill me now!" He just smirked at my worrying and nodded his head. Way to be supportive! Note the sarcasm in that statement.

Well _this _will probably make my life even more interesting...But I don't think I need that right now.

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note:So, it's been a while and I'm sorry in advance for not updating this! What'd you think of this chapter? Let me know please! Also, do you like it when I write in Sora or Kairi's point of view? I honestly didn't know how to write this chapter, but then this idea came up! :D Which probably lead to the long wait. XD Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**Gohan Roxas:What made you think that it was Zexion? Just curious and that sounds like an interesting idea...hm..**_

_**Lionessdreamxx98: Thanks! XD I didn't want the person to be someone predictable. That's why I picked Seifer. Even though I now question Kairi's taste in boys. It seems like she always goes for the jerks! Lol.**_

_**zpup1224: You'll just have to wait and see! :D **_

_**Kazernsky: Thanks for the follow and favorite! **_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen**_

_Summary: Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But the day they met in that music room, was the day they were brought together. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but the plot.**_

_Chapter Twelve: I'm Going To Get Him!_

* * *

I had walked around with some of my friends, laughing, when one asked a weird question:

"So, Kairi, how did you and Sora get together?" asked one of my friends, Naminé.

What? Oh crap, did Sora tell everyone?! My goodness! What's up with him?! Does he _want _to die? _Seriously. _When I see that porcupine I'm gonna...!

"Where did you hear that?" I question while studying her.

"Well, um...some chick came up to me and told me. So, I was guessing that you guys _were _dating. I mean, you don't look like a bad couple, not at all."

So, she's supporting this?! Wait...but if Sora and I pretend date, then I can get Seifer off of my case and it's basically a win-win situation! Well, except for the fact, that it would be awkward between me and Sora.

Whoa! Stop there Kairi! NO! You shouldn't just do that to someone without their consent and by the way, you don't even _like _Sora that way! Or am I just deny- Stop it! That's when I noticed everyone was looking at me weirdly. Probably because I had nodded and shaking my head like I was having a conversation with myself.

Which, I was.

Lame, right?

"I'm not going to answer that question," I said and then walked away.

I know, I know, it was rude, but what was I supposed to say? Yes? No? Because honestly, I don't even know! Well, I do know, but..it's complicated. Let's leave it at that, okay? Suddenly, I found myself looking up towards the sky.

It had swirls of blues, golds, pinks, and purples. I loved the sky, it was so pretty and normally looked serene. When I was little I would secretly wish I could fly just so I could admire the sky up close. I didn't notice someone up behind me, so I continued to gaze up.

"You always loved the sky." I turned to see Sora standing there, leaning against a tree.

My eyes widened and then, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You..!" I pointed my finger accusingly. "Sora, you better run or I'll surely get you!"

It dawned on him soon enough and soon we were both running around like a bunch of children playing tag. The wind whispered in my ears as I grabbed the back of his shirt, but failed to pull him back. Sora stuck out his tongue teasingly before sprinting off near a fountain.

He fell in and I began laughing super hard. A wet and clueless Sora looks hilarious! I'm serious about that, he really does! Then, I became aware that he was wearing a _white _shirt and we _all _know white shirts are see-through!

The thing is, he had _abs. _And really good ones at that! Gosh, you don't have to look at me like that! I'm a girl for goodness sake! I have _needs! _Oh wait, that sounded sort of wrong...

Anyways, while I was laughing and staring, Sora was devising a plan. He pulled me into the water with him and let me tell you; it was _cold! _Thank goodness I wasn't wearing a white t-shirt!

"Sora!" I whined.

"What? I was just returning the favor!" he said while dramatically waving his hands.

"So! It's cold in here!"

"Oh yes, you're so smart Kairi."

I rolled my eyes before replying: "I know I am, but are you?" I tease while poking his cheek.

_- Click -_

Sora and I turned to see a chuckling Riku with a camera in hand.

"Well, this memory will last forever!"

"Not unless _I _have a say in it!" Sora and I yell in unison while chasing after Riku.

There's one thing you should never do and that's run in soggy clothes. _Ever._

* * *

Riku had just said a few words, nothing more. But...It had triggered something in me. I couldn't remember exactly what he said, but now I knew. I knew that me and Sora used to be friends and the pieces started to fall into place. Everything did.

Sora, Riku, and me had been sitting by the fountain. When the silver-haired boy mentioned something, which, of course, led to a conversation. I had stayed quiet he whole time, but then Riku mentioned 'Old Times' and how we would go to the Little Islands. That's when I remembered. My eyes didn't widen or any of that, I just sat there, watching the two. Then, the memories came back.

_Everything did._

This, this changes basically everything!

What am I supposed to say to them now: "Hey, I remember everything we did when were little and I want things to be the same."? No, I wouldn't have the guts to do so. So, now I'm in a dilemma and I don't know how to get out of it. _Great._

_Just great..._

_Chapter Complete_

_**Author's Note: I'm now just getting into the habit of updating my stories again. Probably due to the fact that school's almost out! Yay, yippee, hooray! Only four days left! XD Sorry it's so short! **_

_**I hoped you guys enjoyed! :D **_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**Gohan Roxas: Oh...Okay! :D**_

_**PinkParadise23: Thanks! I hope this chapter was okay! :)**_

_**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: I don't know if I've said this before, but I love your username! That'd be kind of creepy. O.o**_

_**The Great Okami Amaterasu: Thanks! :D I will sometimes read the whole story if I'm super interested. X)**_

_**DitzyDooGaming and demeos123: Thanks for favoriting and following! :D**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
